Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation
Sega |rating = CERO:C |media = Retail PSN Download |external link = Official JP Site}} Kami Ji Jigen Game Neptune Re;Birth3 V CENTURY (神次次元ゲイム ネプテューヌRe；Birth3 V CENTURY, Kami Ji Jigen Game Neptune Re;Birth3 V CENTURY) is a remake of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series' third installment, Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. It was announced at the 2014 Tokyo Game Show in Japan by Compile Heart. The story again follows Neptune who is sent to parallel dimension where she meets the counterparts of her friends in the original world. Story A few years have passed since the Deity of Sin's destruction. Even though it has had a few small conflicts here and there, Gamindustri has remained peaceful, and all the CPUs have been living their carefree lives. Then one day, Neptune—The CPU of Planeptune—is swept away to another dimension. The new dimension she arrives in is a very familiar Gamindustri, but with a nostalgic 80s feel to it... She learns that a mysterious group called the "Seven Sages" have been planning evil schemes to eliminate the CPUs in this other Gamindustri. Neptune's new journey to return home, as well as protect this other dimension, starts here... Gameplay World From the world map, you can use the following functions: Shop, Guild, Disc Dev., Museum. By selecting a dungeon, you are able to enter and explore that area. You can also view the amount of shares each nation has on the world map. Remake System With the Remake System, you can actually alter the game's difficulty. By clearing the System File's requirements, you can incorporate that system. Each System File has a capacity setting, and you can set as many as you want, within limits. If you place a Tough Foe in a dungeon, a special icon will appear signifying its presence. By defeating these new, stronger monsters, you can acquire special rare items. Battle System Battles are fought using a turn-based system. You are able to directly control your characters upon their turn. Depending on the weapon and skills you have, your attack range will vary. Proper positioning of the characters is key to victory. Disc Developer With the Disc Burning system, you can create "Game Discs" by burning Idea Chips into Blank Discs. Game Discs can offer additional stats or abilities when equipped. Depending on the Idea Chip used, the disc may be a Godly Game"or an "Awful Game", the latter of which can give negative effects. Setting The game takes place in an alternate world in the year 1989. The regions of Lowee, Leanbox, Lastation, and Planptune exist in this world as well. However, the countries' cultures differ from those in Gamindustri. For example, Lowee's towns and cities are said to be modeled after a Japanese style of architecture. Characters CPUs ;Neptune (Purple Heart) : (ネプテューヌ, Neputūnu) :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka :The main character of this game. After two long years of not being the main character, she is almost too excited to hop back on the pilot's seat. Her excessively cheery demeanor and random comments have gotten only more strange. Even though she finds herself in a pinch after being sent to another dimension, she manages to drag those around her into her own mess, with almost no apparent effort to do so. Neptune's grown up looks, sincerity, and lack of sympathy in CPU form are all quite different from her normal form. Usually, she is too lazy to transform into her CPU form, but when facing a strong opponent (or when she needs to sedate a wild Plutia) she will change into this form. ;Noire (Black Heart) : (ノワール, Nowāru) :Voiced by: Asami Imai :This Noire is from the other dimension. Her personality and appearance are nearly identical to the other Noire, the biggest difference is that she has yet to become a CPU, and that she actually has friend – Plutia. She is always the first one to point out anything she finds strange. She already had her hands full with Plutia, but with Neptune joining the party, she is pulling her own hair out. That being said, she refuses to get sucked into their weird behavior. When Noire finally becomes a CPU her personality and expectations improve when she is in CPU form she often abandons pointing out anything strange and instead starts acting troublesome herself. Contrary to her human form, Noire joins Plutia in running wild, and the tables are turned against Neptune, who ends up having to keep the other two in check. ;Vert (Green Heart) : (ベール, Bēru) :Voiced by: Rina Satou :The very from another dimension. She is the CPU of a foreign nation. While the other three nations are fighting, she tries to invade their continent. She is the same as the Vert from Neptune's dimension in that she looks like the friendly, big sister type, but in reality she is a hardcore gamer. One small difference is that this version does not have any qualms when it comes to bragging about her “size.” In her CPU form, her personality does not change much. In anything, she acts more like a proper adult. Although her personality is normal when compared to others, when she spots trouble, she will do as she sees fit to resolve the situation. In that way, she is quite mature. ;Blanc (White Heart) : (ブラン, Buran) :Voiced by: Kana Asumi :The Blanc from another dimension. She is the same as the Blanc that Neptune knows. She is usually calm, but when she gets angry, there is no stopping her. Although she looks young, she has been the CPU of Lowee, the only well-established nation on the continent, for a long time. She gets worried when the new nations Planeptune and Lastation pop up. After losing her cool, she decides to take hostile actions but things don't work out as planned. In her CPU form, nothing remains her calm self and she is angry at all times. Her actions change from someone who plans ahead to someone who charges in headfirst. When she was alone, it never really bothered her, but when she finds out that other CPUs experience growth in a certain body region when they activate HDD, she gets even more furious. ;Plutia (Iris Heart) :Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa :The CPU of the other dimension's Planeptune, and the second main character. Neptune calls her Plutie, “for short.” She is very laid-back and it is impossible to tell what she is thinking at any given time. Her hobbies include making stuffed dolls and taking naps. She does her job as CPU only when she feels like it, which is never. She rarely gets mad, but when she does, it spells trouble. In her CPU form, Neptune arbitrarily dubbed her “Sadie.” she loves to “take care” of others in this form, although her methods are... questionable. The way she talks is reminiscent of her human form, but that's precisely what makes her unpredictable and frightening. If anyone angers Plutia enough to bring out Iris Heart, that person will go through a very traumatizing ordeal. ;Peashy (Yellow Heart) : ピーシェ Pīshe :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki :One of the three girls who was taken into Planeptune's Basilicom when Plutia decided to open a day care center. She is extremely energetic and cheerful, but really dumb. This does help her get along really well with Neptune, so the two often play together and sometimes get into some serious fights. Neptune recognizes that she possesses enough talent to become her rival in the future. She is later turned into a CPU by the Seven Sages. No trace of her human child form remains. Since she has had her memories altered and her body partially reconstructed, she is extremely powerful and the other CPUs cannot even compare. You might think that her mental faculties haven't improved at all, but she has learned to read and write simple words. CPU Candidates ;Nepgear (Purple Sister) :Voiced by: Yui Horie :Neptune's little sister and the main character of the previous game. Against her peers' judgment, she adores her elder sister and journeys to the other dimension to bring her back. However, due to her demotion from main character to just another party member, she is treated like a punching bag. She is really troubled by the fact that she has almost no personality compared to the other oddballs around her. In her CPU form, her battle capabilities are much higher, but her personalty is pretty much the same. Unsurprisingly, she gets put down quite often even in this form. ;Uni (Black Sister) :Voiced by: Eri Kitamura :The little sister of Lastation's CPU, Black Heart. She is very diligent, but insecure. She often compares herself to her nearly flawless sister. ;Rom and Ram (White Sisters) :Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara & Yui Ogura :The younger twin sisters of Lowee's CPU, White Heart. They have opposite personalities that, when combined, resemble their big sister. ;Histoire :Voiced by: Kanai Mika :The Histoire from the other dimension. Her nickname is Histy. This little one likes to talk with emoticons. She is really small, and Neptune has a field day thinking up new nicknames for her. She is very advanced, just like the original dimension's Histoire. However, due to her compact size, her processing speed is very slow. That being said, don't call her slow, because she will turn into Pissty, as Neptune says. Makers ;Compa :(コンパちゃん Konpa-chan) :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai :A nurse who is good friends with Neptune and IF in the original dimension. In this other dimension, she first appears as an infant. Compared with the impudent IF and the dumb-but-energetic Peashy, she is a good girl who doesn't require a lot of care. From childhood till adulthood she continues to insist that “Nep-Nep's all I need!” When she grows up she enrolls in a nursing school. She also helps out around the Basilicom. On top of her own responsibilities, she cooks for Neptune if she is hungry, or will even act as a human pillow for Plutia when she is tired. ;IF : (アイエフ, Aiefu) :Voiced by: Kana Ueda :Neptune's good friend in her original dimension. Nickname: Iffy. In this other dimension, she was taken into the Basilicom's care along with Compa and Peashy as an infant. When she becomes old enough to work, she's taken as job as a spy for Planeptune. She really tries to impress Neptune because of what happened in her youth, and likewise, she speaks very formally and carefully to Plutia because of something else that happened in her youth. Antagonists ;Rei Kiseijou :(キセイジョウ・レイ Kiseijou Rei) :Voiced by: Yuu Kobayashi :Holds the title of Leader of the Seven Sages, however, she gets picked on by the other six every day. She's very shy and lack confidence. She can barely talk in front of other people and doesn't really have any special powers. On the other hand, since the other six are always attacking her, in a sense, she keeps the peace within the Seven Sages. She's the leader of a citizen's group in the original world. ;Croire :(クロワール Kurowāru) :Voiced by: wikipedia:Mika Kanai Mika :A fairy-esque tiny girl who talks like a crude boy. She's very mysterious. She seems to visit Rei just to talk down to or pick on her, and then leaves when she gets bored. ;Anonydeath :(アノネデス Anonedesu) :Voiced by: Yuki Fujiwara :A highly-skilled hacker. He's the brains of the seven sages. He's male, but claims to have the heart of a pure maiden. He can be kind of creepy. He always wears a mechanical suit, so no one has actually seen what he looks like. He's willing to do anything as long as it's fun, which, incidentally, is the only reason he joined the Seven Sages. He's not very good at fighting, so he stays behind the scenes to make things go as he wishes them to. ;Mr. Badd :An evil looking old man. That isn't his actual name, but no one really knows what that really is. He likes doing and planning bad things, which is how he became a member of the Seven Sages. Since he's the oldest (or at least looks the oldest), he usually plays the role of the facilitator. He has very special tastes, and thinks that things many consider ugly are actually beautiful. ;Copypaste :The physical manifestation of an illegal game software copying tool. He is the powerful type of villain who thinks himself to be the strongest of the Seven Sages. Therefore, he's not really bright. He likes destroying things and copying game software, but since his specs aren't really high, he can only copy older software. Since most of his body is mechanical, even if he is defeated in battle, he can be fixed to fight another day, again and again. ;Arfoire :She exists merely to kill CPUs. She doesn't really like hanging out with other people, but since the Seven Sages strive to get rid of all CPUs, she hangs out with them. But seeing as how Pirachu calls her an old woman, she may actually blend in nicely with the other Seven Sages. She really hates Neptune, perhaps because the Arfoire of the other world hated Neptune so strongly, it crossed dimensions somehow. ;Pirachu :A mouse-type monster. The self-proclaimed mascot of rodentkind. He used to just use and distribute tools that enabled piracy, but somehow he was able to become one of the Seven Sages. Not very good at fighting, his main job is to handle miscellaneous tasks. He says Rei and Arfoire are old, and he never knows when to shut up. ;Abnes :In charge of public relations for the Seven Sages. Even before joining the Seven Sages, she has always been working to save the children of the world. Since joining, she has always been disgusted with how young girls become CPUs and rule nations. Abnes looks young herself, but she's actually pretty old. She's really bothered by the fact that she barely ages physically. No one knows why, but whenever she makes an appearance, she makes sure to speak the sound of her opening a door. Music Navigation